Deathly Vipers
by gudiyaali16
Summary: Jade and Tori are an assassin couple who have faced a lot in their life and their is still more to come. Read to find out how they stick to each other and their group to face their problems. WARNING: some blood, violence and gore. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own victorious or the plot line I just watched something and wanted to mold it into something else. So sorry if someone feels that I copied it.

Flashback in_ italics_ and thoughts in **bold.**

WARNING: Violence and gore in almost all the chapters so don't read if you don't like.

Chapter no 1

Jade West was sitting in this office for the 60th time now and she still could not get used to all the questions she was being asked. All she wanted to do was go home and wash off all the blood off of her but the cheery brunette beside her just wanted to tell the assisting director everything. All the details that Tori Vega was giving off felt like she was going to write a movie anytime. Looking over to the brown eyed girl all Jade could see was the girl she first met or the girl who laughed and wanted to help others but all the blood of some other person on her clothes explained other wise.

Tori Vega and Jade West were the revolutions top assassins. They helped remove the society's garbage. Director Sikowitz looked through the window into the room where two of the top assassins brought in the company by none other than himself sat and gave the description of the scene they had arrived to.

Jade West was 17 year old and certainly not as scary as she was in the field. Jade West had crazy skills when it came to handling scissors. She could kill a person in the blink of an eye with only a scissor. Jade west had joined the revolutionary army when she was only 15 and a half. She had run away from the village in the far north to escape the wrath of the corrupt politicians who thought that they owned everything, every ounce of money, every weak and poor, every girl or woman who could complete their desire, every child to slave and every man to kill. Her father had been a high military official who was respected for his kindness and power. When her father found out what the minister was doing he just could not stand for it and tried to kill the minister but failed and got killed. Jades mother was taken from her home and was claimed by the minister as his property. Jade was sent to the orphans group where they tested all sorts of things on kids. Jade was only 10 at that time and was put to a lot of physical and mental torture. Only half a year after her father had died Jade received word that her mother was killed as well. Five years was the time Jade spent without parents and unspeakable things were done to her in that time frame. Jade had gone mentally ill. She had shut the world out. Until one day the Minister visited them and was attacked. That is the first time Jade met Tori Vega and in that one moment fell absolutely head over heels for her.

FLASHBACK

_Jade was sitting on the chair in front of the man she wished she could kill with her bare hand but the eight men protecting him wouldn't even blink and kill her if she tried something. The Minister was looking at Jade like she was a piece of meat._

"_Tell me Jade do want to come and live with me" The Minister was offering something that Jade knew was going to be far worse than the place she had spent last five years of her lives at._

"_No thanks I am quite happy here" Though Jade knew she was as broken as a person could be she still had her senses intact to decide what was wrong and what was right._

"_I granted you this life if I wanted you would have been dead the day you pathetic father was killed" Hearing the pig of a Minister talk about her father only made Jade anger rise. All the memories of her father's public execution were coming to her head tenfold._

"_Then why didn't you, you fat fuck" Jade stood up with such force that the chair fell and slammed her hands on the table in front of her._

"_Fine" The Minister snapped his fingers and in a moment Jade found herself face planted to the table and strong hands keeping her arms behind her back. The Minister leaned over the table and licked Jade's cheek. In that one moment jade felt disgusted. In the last five years she had not been touched in any improper way. But now when it was happening and after all the mental preparation she did not want to be touched in any improper way._

"_You are such a waste of a good body. Boys if you will" At the ministers order Jade found her clothes ripped and her upper half completely naked. The minister came forward and started to lick Jade and in that one moment Jade felt the one small wire connecting her to her sanity break. _

_Jade just wanted the worse to be over. Jade wanted to die and meet her parents again who had loved her and gave her everything._

"_Hey pig, let the girl go and maybe I'll go easy on you" The sweet voice was resounding in Jade's mind and she opened her eyes to see who had such an angelic voice. Opening her eyes Jade saw that the Minister stiff. Jade felt the hand on her loosen and she scrambled to cover herself. Jade feet felt something wet and all she was red. She looked around and saw all the eight guards lying in pieces in the room. Jade was horrified to say the least but this was not the first time she had seen someone entrails or half a brain on the wall slowly sliding down and the scene in front of her was one directly out of a nightmare. Finally she looked behind her and saw what was the most amazing and beautiful girl she had ever seen. The said girl, Jade concluded was her age had a long Japanese sword pressed against the Ministers neck._

"_Who are you" The Minister was clearly afraid._

"_A person who likes killing scum like you" the girl answered pressing the blade further in but still not enough to draw blood._

"_Look I'll give you money just let me go" Jade noticed the wet spot starting to form in the Ministers pants and felt the wire of sanity connect itself and smiled._

"_You do know that if you enrage me I will press the blade further and the cursed poison will kill you in a second" Jade had heard about the mystical arms but this was the first time she had seen one._

"_Please just let me go" The Minister had started to cry like the pathetic man he was and Jade wanted nothing more that to laugh in his face._

"_No and I'm done talking" and with the swing of her blade the girl cleaved the Minister's head clean from his body. The girl looked at Jade and Jade saw the chocolate brown eyes of the girl._

"_Are you Jade West" The girl asked and Jade nodded._

"_Good, I'm Tori Vega and I'm taking you to central city" The girl said with a smile and an extended hand which offered jade a coat to cover herself. Jade accepted the coat and covered herself before accepting the hand to pick her off the floor. _

_After that Jade was brought to the revolutionary army who placed her under Tori's care to train Jade because Jade was good with scissors._

FLASHBACK END

When sixteen Jade became a full-fledged member of a group called "Deathly Viper". The group's leader was Sikowitz and Tori was the second in command. Jade and Tori had become lovers at this point. Both handled missions with their comrades and were always successful.

Jade looked up when Tori had finished her statement to Betty, the assistant director. Jade bid Betty a goodbye and walked out the camp and towards their hideout/headquarters. Jade saw Tori standing in the middle of a field and walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Tori from behind,

"Ewe Jade I'm all gross don't hug me" Tori protested and wriggled put of the hug and started running to the hideout under the mountain.

"Did you just deny me Vega? Oh you better be prepared" and Jade ran after her girlfriend.

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE. I WANT REVIEWS AND LOTS OF THEM. TORI'S STORY IN THE SECOND CAHPTER. AND THE STORY OF A DANGEROUS CITY STARTS .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of the characters.

Sorry for my English if anyone is having any problems but English is not my mother tongue so ….. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

There are also going to be a lot of line breaks.

Flashbacks in _italics_, thoughts in **bold**, and dreams in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter no 2

_**She couldn't breathe with the thick chain wrapped around her neck. She could feel her wrists and feet bound to the four post bed. She didn't want to be here again. After escaping this hell and changing her life, she didn't want to be in this place again. She could feel his hot breath on her face and the gross slobber of the old man that was her current owner. She could feel the hard thrust that had etched itself into her memory so deep that she could still feel every bit of pain. That was when the nightmare always started; the thrust grew stronger that she felt her body split apart. The open wounds on her back were not helping the friction. She felt like dying but she still wanted to live. She took a deep breath and released it trying to suppress the pain as much as she could. She had almost succeeded when she felt the splitting pain from between her legs. Looking down she saw the old man pull himself out of her sex but what horrified her was the fact that there was blood on his shaft and she knew finally her body had also broken and given up and that's when the darkness descended.**_

Tori woke up from the nightmare horrified and scared. In an instant she flung the covers from her naked body to search for any sign of blood on her vagina but found none. Releasing the breath she was holding for a while now Tori rested her head against the headboard and took a few deep breaths. She felt arms tighten around her and looked down to see Jade staring at her with concern and worry in her eyes.

"Babe, you okay?" Jade sat up and pulled Tori on her lap and started to kiss her neck.

"Yeah just a nightmare but im okay now" Tori closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Jade's lips. Tori leaned in and connected their lips to start a heated make out session. Jade started to pepper kisses down her girlfriend's body. Jade felt Tori stiffen and knew that Tori was still feeling uncomfortable.

"It's okay I'm right here with you" Jade looked into Tori's haze filled eyes and returned her attention back to the small breasts in front of her. Jade nipped and kissed Tori's body.

The door to their room opened and a blood stood there with a frown on her face. The girl turned her attention outside the room and screamed.

"THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN, DON'T LET CAT COME HERE" The blonde yelled on top of her lungs and when returned her attention to the room, both occupants were busy putting their clothes on.

"Puckett I'm going to kill you just you wait" Jade screamed running out of the room after a retreating Sam Puckett.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORI

Tori was walking ahead of her girlfriend looking around at all the new stores while keeping an eye out for their target. Tori hadn't been to the central in around two months. Tori looked back at her girlfriend who had stopped a good distance away and was staring at a shop. Tori walked up to Jade and kissed her cheek. Jade broke out of her haze and looked at Tori and then back at the shop.

"Want to eat pastry, we'll make it an unofficial date" Jade asked while looking at Tori with and expression filled with love in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll just sit out here" Tori said and sat down on the bench while Jade went inside the shop to buy them pastries.

Tori looked at all the wanted posters at the far wall and the one with the most prize money had her name and face on it.

There was a poster of Beck, the handsome guy who once served the central and the Minister of the Central city. He belonged to a rich family and due to connections he was able to become a general in the army that server Central city. After a subordinate of his was captured and killed in war by none other than the Minister that was when Beck found out the darkness hidden in every corner of the city he had served and loved. He ran to the revolutionary army and now he served the people's needs and wants.

Then there was the poster of Cat Valentine. The little girl was a clumsy read head and the most loved member of the deathly vipers. Cat had lived a peaceful life but nobody ever took her seriously her whole life. One night Cat was at a friend house when her friend's ex-boyfriend came barging in and started to strangle her neck. Cat was frightened at first but then found a new strength and sliced the guys neck clean off his head by only using a knife. Cat's parents were killed but she was found by the revolutionary army and they placed her with the top assassins.

The rest were Sam Puckett, Andre Harris, Stacy and finally their two bosses Sikowitz and Leone. Sikowitz was crazy as far as Tori knew and Leone was a girl with a huge bust. Tori didn't know too much about these members just as they didn't know anything about her. Only Jade knew anything about her.

Tori had grown up in a vicious society. When she turned five, she was sold off to the highest bidder and from there on her life had become her own world. Tori was sold from one person to another and all of them did what they wanted for their own pleasure. Tori never knew if she had parents or not. Tori was happy and thankful for the last four years of freedom, for the last three years of revenge on the people who put her through all kinds of torture. She still remembered the day she was finally able to escape. She had almost lost two of her body parts. She had run away with her guts hanging out of her stomach. Sikowitz had found her and it took her body five months to completely recover. She begged Sikowitz and Leone to train her and now she was the strongest assassin in all the land.

"Here you go" Jade sat down besides Tori and handed her a pastry and a coffee. Tori accepted them and gave Jade a peck on the lips.

"How long do we have to wait for this guy to come out" At Jade's question Tori looked at her and shrugged. They were here tonight to kill some major merchant who once used to be Tori's owner and Jade knew that pretty well. All of their friends were spread throughout the central.

Tori noticed something glinting from the corner of her eye and pushed Jade off the bench as well as jumped back herself. In a mere second a large axe came smashing into the bench and destroyed it.

"Well well if it isn't my favorite pet" Jade and Tori turned around to look at the target that they were supposed to kill. '**This guy is freakin huge, just how are we suppose to kill** him' was the first thought that entered Jade's mind.

'**I will face my fears and eliminate anyone who is a danger to anyone in my life**' was the first thought that came to Tori's mind after seeing one of her cruelest owners standing in front of her.

"You ready Tori" Jade had drawn her 10 inch mystic arms scissors that she had gotten from Tori. Tori drew her cursed blade from its sheath and they both charged at the man at the same time.

"Oh, good I haven't had some fun in a long time. This will be fun" The man summoned her axe back to him and ran toward the two girls. The three gave a battle cry before the blades all clashed.

AND THIS IS THE SECOND CAHPTER. I WILL SHOW A FEW FLASHBACKS OF TORI AND JADE'S LIVES IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMMOROW.

REVIEWS PLEASE…BECAUSE I LOVE THEM…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of the characters.

Sorry for my English if anyone is having any problems but English is not my mother tongue so ….. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

There are also going to be a lot of line breaks.

Flashbacks in _italics_, thoughts in **bold**, and dreams in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter no 3

Tori and Jade were thrown back by the sheer force of the man's strength. Jade realized that the man was not using the mystic arms. The man was just using his strength and Jade and Tori weren't even trying to fight. Tori had already told all her friends that this man was the easiest target.

"Ahahaha, I cannot believe they call you the strongest in the capital" The man was looking at Tori with disgust and all Jade wanted to do was rip his head off but as Tori had said he was buying their act of being weak. Jade knew that in the capital all the higher society thought the weak should die or suffer. If you let on that they are stronger, their head will probably grow and it will be an easy win. But most just did not believed in pride but having the power, resources were also necessary.

"Tell you what, I'll let you both live if you come with me" Jade would die before accepting his offer.

"What do you say" The man etched closer to Tori. Tori was shaking and now Jade was ready to act. One look at Tori's eyes and Jade was ready but Tori's eyes showed determination not fear. That's when Jade realized Tori were acting. She was drawing all the attention to herself so jade could take the kill. Jade always loved it when Tori acted while missions. It was almost hilarious. The target would always get drawn to the act and Jade would take the swipe and afterwards Tori would always deliver the finishing blow.

"Come on make a decision fast I haven't got all day" Tori nodded at this statement and lowered her blade.

"Hahaha amazing" He took Tori's mouth in his big meaty hands and went in to kiss her. Jade knew the act was complete when Tori surrendered and before her girlfriend would be kissed by the bastard she moved like the wind and swiped in the air with her scissors.

The man was thrown back by the pain traveling up his shoulder. His left arm was cut clean off his shoulder. He was screaming in pain while holding the cut shoulder to stop the blood. Tori came up in front of him and pushed her blade in his chest right in his heart painfully slow until it came out from his back. She twisted the blade and swiped it out through the whole side of his chest. Only an inch of the skin of his chest was left intact. Only that one inch was keeping his help upper intact with the rest of his body.

The poison was spreading quickly and he knew that in just a minute or two he will die. He looked towards the two assassins and saw the raven haired girl move towards Tori and kiss her on her lips.

"You okay Tori" Jade wanted to comfort Tori after seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah" Tori was slightly shaken up but otherwise she was just fine.

Tori was happy at the moment. She had killed one of her most vicious tormentors. Tori looked down at the man, to him be dead.

"Let's go home babe" Tori took the offered hand and started walking home.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORI

In the quite of the town a set of burgundy eyes had watched the whole interaction. The person to whom the blood red eyes belonged to laughed shrilly and began to follow the two girls. He could look right through them, through their emotions, their fear and their pain, thanks to his imperial arm.

JORIJORIJORLJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORI

Tori was standing under the shower head rinsing any trace of blood of the man she had just killed. Tori had hated the man the first day she had walked into his room. He was the one to completely break her. He was the one she had run away from. He was the one who haunted most of her nightmares. He was the one to destroy her body. Her body was the proof of what she had endured in her ten years of her life.

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around Tori's torso and Tori relaxed in the embrace of her girlfriend.

"You seem tense Tor, are you okay?" Tori only nod in answer and turn around in her girlfriends arms and put her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade tightened her arms around Tori. They just held each other for the longest time.

"We should get out of the water" Tori nodded and stepped out.

Jade knew that Tori was closing herself off just like she had last time. It was like a self mechanism for Tori. Jade followed Tori into the room to see her lover already under the duvet. Jade went to lock the door and then went to the other side of the bed and got under the duvet. She wrapped her arms around her lover spooning her from behind. Jade started to pepper Tori's neck with kisses from the back. Tori sighed and turned around in the embrace, put her head on Jade's chest to get more comfortable. Jade just tightened her arms around Tori and fell into a peaceful slumber.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORI

Somewhere in the Central city screams of pain could be heard but the people ignored them because no one wanted to end up being the one screaming.

A large brute of a man was holding a girl of mid twenties up by her neck, chocking her. His mouth twisted into a large grin.

"Do you want to join your friend?" He asked her while pointing at the headless figure on the ground. The girl looked at the body and started screaming anew.

"You're no fun" He said and with a swift motion of his blade he let the girl's now headless body fall to the ground.

"Now where should I find someone to have fun with" He started walking off into the dark of the night when a familiar face on a poster caught his attention.

"I miss you very much Tori" He said while bringing his hand to the face of the painting of the strongest assassin. He brought his blade up and stabbed the face of the picture while grinning sickeningly.

SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE. THE LAST FOUR MONTHS HAVE BEEN REALLY FRANTIC FOR ME. I STARTED COLLEGE AND GOT A JOB. I WAS SO BUSY THAT I ENDED UP GETTING A HEAD SURGERY BECAUSE A BLOOD CLOT HAD FORMED IN MY HEAD AND THEN KIDNEY INFECTION AND LANDED MYSEF STRAIGHT IN BED FOR LIKE A MONTH.

BUT WORRY NOT I WILL BE UPDATING A LOT ORE FREQUENTLY NOW…..

SO ENJOY … AND REVIEW ….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of the characters.

Sorry for my English if anyone is having any problems but English is not my mother tongue so ….. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Warning: Some violence, gore and major character death.

There are also going to be a lot of line breaks.

Flashbacks in _italics_, thoughts in **bold**, and dreams in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter no 4

_A thirteen year old girl was running towards her target, she had just found out that her sister was taking on the most powerful man present in the central city army. Her sister was careless and tried to hog all the attention but this was just ridiculous. Her sister could end up dead. Her sister was suppose to wait for the whole team to gather up and then go after the infamous Executioner. Her breathing was rapid from worry. She had only known her for what seemed like a year after her escape from the death. As she and the whole team stopped in the clearing to see The Executioner standing in front of them with a sickening grin on his face. He was facing a corpse lying on the ground, a headless corpse. Tori looked at the ground and all she registered after that was running up to The Executioner with full speed and pulling out her sword. All was blur to her until she woke up the next morning to a stitched and bandaged head and a long gash across her back._

_After every member paid their condolences to her a sudden realization dawned upon her. Her sister was dead. Luke the Executioner had killed her sister and he had walked away from her cursed blade without a scratch. _

Tori walked down the stairs of the headquarters towards the meeting room with Jade closely behind her. Tori looked at Jade and smiled a little bit. Jade's face always seemed to lighten her mood. Jade looked at Tori and returned the smile passed at her. They intertwined their hands and started walking.

Tori and Jade walked into the meeting room with smiles on their faces but the tension in the air blew their happy mood right out the window.

"What are you all looking so glum for" Jade said looking around the room.

"Wait are we killing a kid this time" Jade joked and a second later received a playful punch from Tori.

Tori shook her head at Jade and Jade smirked her way. Tori felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Leone.

"Luke's back kid" Leone said and all the blood drained from Tori's face and a second later she was falling unconscious in Jade's arms.

"Tori, Tori, Babe wake up" Jade was frantically trying to wake Tori up but to no avail.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORJIOR

_**Tori was running away as fast as her legs could carry her. She came to a dead end and looked around to find a way to escape from her. All of a sudden her heard a shrill scream and turned around to stare straight at the lifeless eyes of her sister.**_

"_**You didn't save me, how could you. I thought you loved me, why Tori, why?" Her sister started inching towards her and she started backing away until her back hit the wall. Suddenly her sister was standing right in front of her with a blade protruding from her neck. **_

"_**You are weak Tori, you could never save anyone" Her sister was saying all this while spiting blood at Tori. Blood was dripping down her sister's body from her neck.**_

"_**No, I tried to save you Trina, I did but" Tori was crying "but it was too late" Tori looked up and gasped. Instead of Trina now Jade was standing just mere inches from her face. Tori looked horrified at this point. She didn't want her lover to die, so Tori closed her eyes.**_

"_**Come on Tori look at her" Tori heard the voice that she had not heard in about four years. Tori looked up and saw Luke. He had his left hand behind Jade's neck that was holding the blade inside Jade's neck. He started to lift his hand and threw Jade away. Tori ran towards her lover but was stopped by a hand on her neck. Suddenly Tori found herself smashed against the wall. She looked up and saw Luke stab his blade in her neck.**_

Tori sat up gasping and holding her neck. She felt her neck with her hand and felt no scar or laceration. She felt warm hands encased in hers and looked in the green eyes belonging to her lover. She jumped her lover and kissed her passionately, shoving her tongue inside Jade's mouth. Jade responded by threading her fingers in Tori's hair and kissing her back with just as much passion. They broke apart and put their foreheads together. Both were breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I thought you died, I don't want to lose you" Tori was crying openly. Jade knew that the person everyone thought was so tough was just as broken on the inside. Jade admired at how brave Tori was and that was one of Tori's quality Jade fell in love with.

Tori fell asleep in Jade's arms while sobbing. Jade picked Tori up and put her on the bed and covered her with the duvet. She kissed Tori's forehead and walked out the room.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJROIJROIJORIJORIJORI

"So, who is this Luke, seems like a big shot" Jade asked all her team members and team leaders.

"He was the big shot of the Capital. Luke was the head of the execution department but four years back suddenly he lost his mind" Beck answered Jade looking down to the ground remembering the last time he faced the Executioner. The Deathly Vipers had barely made it out alive.

"Why did he go psycho" Jade looked around the room for an answer.

"Luke used and Imperial arm to execute people. He looked into their minds to know their weaknesses and tortured them with those weaknesses. He started hearing voices of the people he killed and started slaughtering people mercilessly, so the Capital had him thrown out of the city" Sikowitz answered with a grim expression on his face.

"Why did Tori react that way after hearing his name?" Jade was very confused at the moment and wanted nothing more to crawl in her bed with Tori but she needed answers.

"Because Luke killed Tori's sister" Sam replied seething. Cat put her arm around Sam and kissed her cheek to cheer her up. After that the mood in the room was really tense. Jade never really knew who killed Trina but now she knows and she will help Tori in avenging her sister's death.

SOOOOO…THIS IS THE CHAPTER…..I WILL UPDATE THE NEX CHAPTER IN TWO OR THREE DAYS… PLEASE REVIEW …AND FIGHT IN NEXT CHAPTER …. SO STAY TUNED….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of the characters.

Sorry for my English if anyone is having any problems but English is not my mother tongue so ….. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Warning: Some violence, gore and major character death.

There are also going to be a lot of line breaks.

Flashbacks in _italics_, thoughts in **bold**, and dreams in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter no 5

Jade was not happy about being split up from the gang. Sure Jade had been paired with Beck who was a strong guy but she wanted to be paired with Tori so she could keep an eye on Tori. She was worried about Tori because she knew that Tori had a terrible nightmare. Jade just wanted to protect Tori. But for now Jade would have to trust Sam with Tori's life.

Tori was walking behind Sam Puckett who was whistling. It somehow soothed her heart. She wanted to start a conversation with Sam but didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable. Tori looked at the back of the blonde assassin and saw her Imperial arm seethed in her belt. Sam was a double dagger wielder. Its name was jagged twins. Tori was now paying complete attention to the assassin in front of her. Sam was the one to save Cat and bring her to the revolutionary army.

After turning to a corner, both Sam and Tori entered a vast arena type ground. Being night time it was a really deserted in this part of the City.

"Can you feel the air shift? He's here" Sam said and pulled out her twin blades from their seth and turned to Tori.

"Send the signal to the others" Tori nodded and started to search for the signal light to shine it in the sky. Suddenly she saw Sam being thrown to the other side of the arena where she hit a wall, fell down it and remained motion less.

"Well now we can talk alone" Tori looked up to see Luke looking down at her. Before she could register what was happening she found herself on the other side of the arena and all the air leaving her body.

"So fast" Tori thought. She knew that Luke was strong but compared to four years ago he was very strong now.

Tori looked up to see the blade in Luke's hand diving towards her chest but a quick reflex and pulled her sword from its sheath and dodged the blades. She used the momentum to haul herself over Luke and gave a hard push to make herself fly as far as she could from Luke. Luke looked over his shoulder with a sick grin. He fully turned around to look at the assassin and concentrated hard. Tori saw the imperial arm on Luke's head glow and the lid of the Eye looking Imperial arm opened and inside was the eye of the Spectator. Spectator was the name of the Imperial arm Luke was using and it could foresee anyone's weakness, future up to a few minutes and make them see illusions. Tori had to be careful now because the last time she fought against the spectator she had been lucky to come out alive unlike her sister. The thought of her sister made something snap inside her. She gritted her teeth and kept her ground but not before leaping forward at full speed towards Luke, sword drawn. All it would take to kill Luke would be a single small scratch but before her sword could touch Luke he side stepped and kicked her hard in her side and sent her flying to where Sam was lying unconscious. Tori was on her knees and breathing heavily when she coughed up blood and her ribs screamed in protest. Tori wiped the blood and turned around to check on Sam and when she saw her breathing, she shook Sam awake.

"Come on Sam snap out of it" Tori saw Sam's eyes flutter open when she felt a hand going to her neck.

Shit, big mistake, Tori thought. For a second she was so worried about her team mate that she had forgotten that Luke was even there and now she was receiving kicks and punches from Luke at a rapid pace. Tori had never been the one to be afraid in front of her enemies but Luke was the only one to see her crumble twice in a row.

"Come on Tori, I believe in you, you can do it." Tori was now standing alone in a green meadow on a hill. She heard laughter and turned around to see a small cottage. Two little girls were playing in the meadow. The little sibling was chasing the older. The younger one pounced on her older sister and began to tickle her.

"You were always filled with so much energy and passion for everything." Tori turned around to look at her sister and smiled. Her sister joined her and looked at their younger selves.

"Shouldn't you be in heaven" Tori asked her sister while enjoying the cool breeze in the meadow.

"Nawww, I'm too good for heaven" Trina joked and Tori laughed along with her. Suddenly Tori lunged herself at her sister and cried on her shoulder.

"Kill him Tori, it's your destiny to eradicate all evil from the world" Trina started walking backwards shimmering a little bit.

"No, you can't leave me" Tori tried to touch Trina but passed right through her.

"Sorry sis but my time is over" Trina completely vanished after that and Tori fell on her knees crying.

"I will avenge you, I swear I will" And after that Tori's world turned black.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJROJRIJORI

Tori had become unresponsive all of a sudden and Luke thought he had killed her. He dropped her to the floor and kicked her in the ribs one more time but she still remained unresponsive.

"What a rip-off" Luke said scoffing at Tori's now lifeless body.

"And I thought she would put up more of a fight this time" Luke turned around to look at Sam who was now staring at Tori's body.

"Maybe I should kill you too" Luke started walking towards Sam. Luke was stopped by a hand on his ankle.

"Huh so you like to play dead, maybe I'll kill you seriously this time." Luke turned around to smash his foot in Tori's skull but the space which she had occupied just a second ago was empty. Luke turned around and was met with cold brown eyes and a swift kick to the chest. His whole breath flew out of him and his ribcage compressed and constricted his heart and for a minute he felt like his heart had stopped but as fast as the numbness had came it was now gone replacing itself with immense pain.

Now Luke knew he was in trouble because that was the most powerful kick he had ever received. Before he even had time to pick himself up he found himself staring again into cold brown eyes and this time a kick was delivered to his head. He landed a few feet away and wiped the blood from his mouth.

A few feet away Sam was standing completely oblivious of what she should do because Tori seemed to be handling herself pretty good. Sam took the signal light out of her bag and launched it into the sky that only her team mates saw the light. If the Central city army saw the light they would surly come to see what was going on.

Sam decide to help Tori in any way she could so she took her daggers out of their sheath and ran towards Luke at full speed.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJROIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORI

Jade looked up at the night sky just as the light went off and looked to Beck who also had seen the light. He nodded in her direction and both started running toward the direction the light came up.

Please be okay Tori, Jade thought as she followed Beck at full speed, almost preparing herself for the worst case scenario.

OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT…REVIEW PLEASE ….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of the characters.

Sorry for my English if anyone is having any problems but English is not my mother tongue so ….. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Warning: Some violence, gore and major character death.

There are also going to be a lot of line breaks.

Flashbacks in _italics_, thoughts in **bold**, and dreams in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter no 6

Jade ran at full speed towards Tori's location with Beck in tow. The flare had come up from the old arena where games of blood sports were held. All types of different scenarios were going through Jade's mind. In the distance Jade saw Cat and Robbie hurry towards the arena as well. Cat obviously worried about her girlfriend. Deaths were a daily occurrence in there line of work.

Jade jumped on the roof of the last house and thrust her legs into a long jump and landed on the arena grounds. The others were not far behind. They started running towards the two visible bodies in the distance.

What they all saw made them stop short and blink once or shake their heads at what they were seeing. Tori was holding Sam up by her throat, choking her in the process. She was holding her sword inches away from Sam's neck.

"Jade tell your girlfriend to put Sam down or I'm going to cut her down!" Cat exclaimed holding her gun in Tori's direction.

"Babe, come on I know Puckett bugs the hell out of us but that doesn't mean we can kill her. Come on babe put her down." Tori turned to look at Jade and Jade gasped. Tori's face was a mess of blood, bruises and chunks of flesh but what really shocked the raven haired girl, were the red eyes. Why were Tori's eyes red?

In the blink of an eye Tori had dropped Sam to the ground and kicked her so hard that she went flying into Cat who managed to catch her in time but still fell to the ground with Sam on top of her. In the next moment Tori was behind Andre and Stacy, who had joined them moments ago. She kicked them both in the back and brought her blade down on them but before the cursed blade could touch them, Beck had brought his impenetrable blade in between them and the two swords clashed.

Beck had started to duel with Tori while the others provided back up. Cat was checking Sam and Jade was standing shell shocked at what was happening in front of her. She could not believe that the girl who had helped half the members of the vipers was attacking them now. Why was Tori attacking them? And where was Luke?

Jade looked at the back of the arena and saw a lump in the dark corner of the arena. She started walking towards the lump keeping her hand on her scissors. What she saw made her nauseous and want to vomit. There lying piece by piece was Luke the executioner, dead. All his organs were outside his body. Pieces of him were scattered here and there. He had been ripped apart limb to limb and Jade knew Tori was responsible for this.

A loud crash behind her brought her back from her nausea induced state and she ran back towards her fighting friends to stop Tori before she killed anyone. Jade dodged a stray blow from Tori and knew there was only one way to stop Tori, so she put her scissors away and stood in the line of a strong blow by the cursed blade.

"JADE!" Was exclaimed throughout the arena and she closed her eyes waiting for the blade to pierce through her skin but the blow never came. Jade opened her eyes and saw the chocolate brown eyes she loved. Tori was standing there with her blade inches from Jade's skin, her eyes wide open, breath coming in short pauses. She dropped her blade, stepped forward and slapped Jade on her face.

"Never fucking do that again, you hear me Jade west!" Tori said before standing straight and panting. Jade just nodded and stood their trying to comprehend what had just happened. Apparently Tori's love for Jade had won over her blood lust.

Tori stood unsteady on her feet for a few moments before fainting. Jade reached forward and caught her before she hit the ground and more damage to her already damaged body. Jade's cheek still stung from the slap she had just received from her girlfriend.

"Let's take them back to the HQ" Jade picked up Tori and her fallen blade. She looked toward Andre picking Sam. Cat picked up the bag Sam probably dropped.

Jade was pacing the floor infront of the med bay in their head quarters. Cat was sitting on the benches, palms held together tightly, thumbs twiddling.

Both Tori and Sam had to be taken into the medical right after they were brought to the head quarters. Jade couldn't forget the look on Tori's face when she arrived at the arena. It was like she was trying to defend something but Jade could not place her mind on what she was trying to defend or whom.

Cat and Jade turned towards the door of the medical when their healer appeared.

"How are they?" Cat was on her feet in a flash, Jade following her.

"Well, Sam has some cuts and bruises but her back looks like it was smashed with something big. Other than that she has no major injuries, she'll probably be on her feet in a day or two" The healer explained Sam's situation and both girl's relaxed a little.

"And Tori?" Jade suddenly broke out of her relaxed state and fear for Tori overtook her mind.

"Tori is okay but her ribs took most of the brunt in the fight, she'll have to stay in bed for a week or so" Jade relaxed at that.

"But that's not the real problem" From behind them Sikowitz spoke up and both the girls and the healer turned to look at him.

"The real problem right now is her mentality. We don't know what happened at the arena. Only Tori and Sam do. So, until Sam wakes up and tells us what went down there we don't know what happened" All the occupants in the hallway looked gloomy.

Now all they had to do was wait for Sam to wake up.

OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT…REVIEW PLEASE ….


End file.
